Besos y otras cosas complicadas
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: De esos momentos solitarios, en los que uno acaba abrazado por su pareja y este repentinamente le pide un beso. ¿Por qué no simplemente se lo daba y dejaba de avergonzarlo? ¡Oh! Claro, porque Ryousuke disfrutaba interiormente de hacerlo sonrojar. Maldito. Demonio. Manipulador. Kuramochi estaba completamente desarmado ante él. RyoKura(?). BL


**Yo aquí, muriendo (exagerando) y lamentándome que nadie escriba de mis OTP. Lloré y lloré mientras veía imágenes pero no encontraba lectura y finalmente me rendí con el mundo y decidí escribir yo misma algo de Kuramochi y Ryousuke.**

**Así que luego de presionarme psicológicamente, abarrotarme con tres latas de agua de coco con trocitos del mismo, una bomba de chocolate y pasar dos noches en vela sin dormir(?) viví mi vida loca como un suplicio y conseguí esto :D**

**En fin, no los entretengo más y los dejo con su lectura.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Daiya no Ace/Ace of Diamond/Diamond no Ace ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, estos son de su respectivo autor Yuji Terajima.**

* * *

**Besos y otras cosas complicadas**

_By Blue-Salamon_

* * *

—¿Qué haces?

La pregunta fue tan repentina, que Kuramochi incluso se sobresaltó un poco y su pulgar se resbaló de la palanca que controlaba el movimiento haciendo saltar de más a su personaje en la pantalla.

Suspiró de alivio al ver que su personaje cayó de milagro al otro lado de la fosa que se le presentaba y miró de reojo a quien lo había interrumpido. Rosa fue todo lo que pudo ver, pero como ya había reconocido la voz de Ryousuke no se le hizo difícil saber que se trataba de él.

—Juego el nuevo videojuego que compré —masculló debido a que en la boca tenía también una barra que masticaba cada tanto y de puro milagro todavía no había ido a parar al suelo.

Ryousuke sonrió y se asomó por su hombro para ver también en la pantalla de la consola portátil. —Eso pensé ¿es bueno? —preguntó, más que nada por mera cortesía, pues él no tenía demasiado interés en los juegos de video.

—No. Me siento estafado —dijo Kuramochi al tiempo que hacía avanzar más a su personaje y lo hacía buscar bajo un par de rocas digitales que habían por ahí.

—¿En serio? Pues pareces muy metido en eso...—Ryousuke miró con curiosidad lo que hacia y como luego aparecía un letrero en la pantalla de un objeto encontrado.

—Trato de darle una oportunidad, después de todo ya lo compré, pero es algo tedioso y absorbente... no es bueno, tendré que regresarlo —volvió a saltar una fosa y se encontró con unos enemigos, por lo que pronto inició una batalla.

Ryousuke le miró un segundo, notando la cara de concentración que ponía Kuramochi al momento de dar batalla mientras pensaba que movimientos usar contra sus adversarios. Captó de inmediato un fragmento de la oración anterior, en realidad a Kuramochi si le había gustado el juego, pero como era "absorbente" debía evitarlo para así no perder concentración para el béisbol y también para sus clases.

¿Responsable? Si, Kuramochi era hasta ese punto de responsable. Todo por jugar béisbol con él.

Ryousuke sonrió y entonces, aprovechando que el otro seguía atento a la pantalla, coló sus brazos por los hombros de Kuramochi hasta abrazarse por detrás de él. Apoyó su barbilla ligeramente en su hombro y entonces volvió su rostro al del otro, consiguiendo que su boca quedara a la altura del oído de Kuramochi. Luego, consciente de la poca distancia entre sus labios y la oreja del otro, comenzó a hablar —puedes quedártelo si quieres —susurró sonriendo un poco —yo me encargo de que no te absorba —y añadió una pequeña risa traviesa al final de sus palabras.

Las mejillas de Kuramochi se coloraron intensamente. Pero no dejó de mover los dedos y apretar los botones. Lo que sí pasó fue que mordió el trozo de barra que había en su boca y el otro cayó instantáneamente al suelo.

Hubo un cosquilleo y un temblor que no pasó inadvertido por Ryousuke, que esperaba esa y otro par de reacciones más en Kuramochi.

—Ryo-san...

—¿Si?

¡Oh! Ryousuke maldito demonio manipulador.

Kuramochi tragó saliva, había sentido los labios del mayor acariciar sutilmente el lóbulo de su oreja. —¿Qué... haces?

—No mucho. Sólo espero...

—¿A qué?

Quizá fue muy ingenuo de parte de Kuramochi hacer esa pregunta, pero ya la había hecho y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, cuando Ryousuke volvió a soltar esa risita traviesa que le erizaba los vellos de la nuca.

—A que me beses, por supuesto...

—¿Hay alguien?

Ryousuke frunció el ceño. —¿Importa?

—¿Hay alguien? —Kuramochi no movió sus ojos de la pantalla.

—¿Tienes miedo de que nos vean? —inquirió fríamente.

Kuramochi acabó la batalla y detuvo el juego.

—¿Eres tan cobarde, Kura-chan? —insistió Ryousuke, intentando provocar al menor.

—Ryo-san... —un suspiro se le escapó —...ya hemos hablado de esto...

—Y por eso sabes lo que yo pienso ¿no?

—Si, pero...

—Si no me besas ahora, no te permitiré que lo hagas ni una vez más, Kura-chan —dijo con un tono dulce y suave que a Kuramochi le supo bastante amargo.

Iba en serio. A Ryousuke no le gustaba eso de "andar a escondidas" y tampoco a él le gustaba, pero si procuraban actuar como pareja solo cuando estaban a solas, porque tampoco era como que fueran a andar de la manita todo el tiempo y a todas partes.

Aún así, Kuramochi prefería que las muestras de cariño fueran en lugares lo menos concurridos posibles o lo más cerrados que se pudieran, donde nadie pudiera entrar a interrumpirlos. Cosa que a Ryousuke le venía importando un soberano pepino, demostrándolo justo ahora, que estaban en medio del comedor de Seidou y así sin más lo tenía abrazado muy cariñosamente.

Bueno, que más daba ahora si se venían besando o no. De cualquier modo... seguro que si alguien los había visto así, ya estaban sacando sus propias conclusiones.

—Bueno...—dijo al tiempo que volvía su rostro al del otro —pero no me vuelvas a amenazar con esas cosas —pidió, frunciendo el ceño fingiendo estar más molesto que dolido o siquiera asustado.

Ryousuke rió —sabes que yo no me valgo de amenazas, Kura-chan, lo mío no es algo tan voluble —acarició suavemente su nariz con la de Kuramochi, provocando que el sonrojo se esparciera más en el rostro del menor. De nuevo rió y sonrió al tiempo que de forma casi inconsciente se lamía los labios con la punta de la lengua —bésame.

Kuramochi debía admitir que se ponía un poco nervioso cuando las cosas eran así. Es decir, cuando era un beso espontáneo o algo que no se mencionaba, lo podía hacer sin pensarlo demasiado, pero cuando su mente tenía en cuenta que debía besar, sentía como la adrenalina se esparcía por su cuerpo desde antes de que comenzara a acercarse.

Al final, lo que esto le provocaba no era más que un estado de tensión tan grande que se sentía demasiado torpe y ridículo. Pero bueno... eso era historia aparte, porque lo de esa ocasión pasó de la misma forma en que pasaba cada que Ryousuke le pedía(o exigía) un beso.

Ladeo un poco su rostro, temblando y luego se acercó hasta hacer que los labios de ambos de rozarán. Para acabar, cerró los ojos con fuerza, como en pasa cuando en un auto-reflejo cierras lo ojos al ver algo acercándose a una velocidad sorprendente a ti y no puedes hacer más que esperar por un golpe.

Así, Ryousuke recibió los labios de su amado, fruncidos y tensos al principio, pero como él no pudo contener la risa, se alejaron un poco más relajados.

—No...¡No te rías! —reclamó avergonzado.

—Lo siento... —dijo aún riendo un poco —es que... —consiguió calmarse, aunque la sonrisa no se iba de sus labios —pareciera que es la primera vez que besas en tu vida —se excusó, mientras entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos —¿tanto te preocupaba si alguien nos veía? sólo estamos nosotros por aquí ahora mismo —señaló.

—No fue eso...—Kuramochi desvió la mirada.

—¿Huh? —Ryousuke lo miró y sonrió un poco, antes de mirar alrededor —bueno... creo que después de todo no estamos sólo nosotros...—rió divertido, viendo que, en la puerta del comedor estaban Tetsuya, Jun y Tanba congelados sin saber que decir.

Kuramochi alzó la mirada y se volvió a ver justo al lado contrario primero, donde vio unas cabelleras asomándose por el borde de la barra que conectaba con la cocina. Las reconoció de inmediato, eran dos y ambas eran de sus compañeros de grado. —¿¡Qué hacen ahí espiando!?

El primero que saltó de su escondite fue Kawakami, quien con el rostro rojo dijo en su defensa —¡no estábamos espiando! ¡es nuestro turno de ayudar en la cocina!

Tras él se alzaron Shirasu y Miyuki. Uno con su cara estoica y el otro con aquella sonrisa que molestaba tanto a Kuramochi.

—Esto fue inesperado, pero... lo respeto —como quien lo decía era Miyuki, costaba trabajo creerle. Menos con esa sonrisa.

Kuramochi quiso ir y golpear el mismo a Miyuki, pero Ryousuke estaba todavía abrazado a él, así que lo más que pudo hacer fue gritar: —¡Cállate! ¡No quiero tu respeto!

* * *

**Como ni idea tenía de como iba a empezar o acabar, esto salió de lo más raro que he podido escribir en toda mi vida como escritora...siento que...el título me lo saqué muy de debajo de la manga, el original, por lo menos(era SweetCorn) así que, gracias al cielo, me apareció una personita muy increíblemente dadivosa a la que le debo la vida por el nuevo título que le pusimos~ :D está mejor ¿no? **

**Muchas gracias Tsuki~ eres casi como una segunda madre para este fic(?) por haberlo renombrado.**

**Espero que sean lo suficientemente amables como para no desdeñarme mi historia...y si me la desdeñan, háganlo con motivos y así, no nada más porque si. ****Pero bien, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y esas cosas.**

**En fin, me voy despidiendo.**

**Nos estamos leyendo ;D**

**~Blue~**


End file.
